lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Gamer Sent From Real Life
The Gamer Sent From Real Life is the second episode from Press Continue. Episode (Miles, Sky, Pixel, and Shade plop into a random building from a video game) Pixel: AHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK, DAVE?!!?!? Sky: Woah, what just happened?! Where’s my bass?! And why are there a billion androids outside?!?! (Shade looks outside) Shade: Wow, holy shit, are we in Robotron or something? Miles: No, it’s… (Connor appears) Connor: Hello, I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife! Pixel: It could’ve been any world...but it had to be this one. (JackSepticEye suddenly appears) JSE: Ayyyy, my boy Connor! How ya holdin’ up today?! (JSE attempts to high five Connor, but Connor moves and JSE falls out of the window. Connor goes back to his normal position.) Connor: Hello, I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife! Sky: This...isn’t….fucking...funny… Connor: Hello, I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife! Sky: Grrr… Connor: Hello, I am Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife! Sky: THAT’S IT! GO BACK TO MEME LAND WHERE YOU FUCKING BELONG!! (Sky starts beating up Connor, but he isn’t phased by this. Suddenly, a blonde android girl appears and grabs Sky and throws him off Connor.) Sky: HEY! FIGHT ME, YOU- (Miles and Shade’s eyes dart at the girl, as Shade goes up and puts her arm around her.) Shade: What’s up, gurlll? Who are you- Wanda: I am Wanda. The android daughter of Dr. Iduno. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Miles: Oh my gahhh, android girls are hooooooot. Shade: Lay off, Miles! She’s mine. Sky: Meh. Not my type. Pixel: ...You guys do know she’s gay, right? Shade/Miles: Waitwhatfuckreally? Pixel: Yeah, uh- (Pixel points at Wanda, who has escaped from Shade, and is now with her girlfriend) Miles: Oh. Shade: This may or may not have been the 2,100,687,109th time I’ve been rejected. Sky: PFFFFFFF, AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! (Suddenly, the building starts to collapse. Sky, Miles, Shade, and Wanda jump out.) Pixel: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! YOU’RE GONNA SUICIIIIIDE! Wanda: Yeah, no. (Wanda grabs the three and flies back up to another building, picking Pixel along the way.) Miles: W-W-Whaaa??? What about your girlfriend?! Wanda: Oh right, I forgot. Oh well, she might be rebuilt. Pixel: Wait, but how does that work- (Wanda then breaks into pieces) Wanda: Whoops. It’s fun being an android, getting broken every minute, woohoo! Sky: Ahhahah, yeah….heh… Shade: This seems like a lame characteristic just so the writer can stop Wanda from being a Mary Sue- Miles: Hush, man! Shade: Wha- fine, okay, okay. Pixel: Wait, so if we ARE in this game, then where’s the trouble happening- (Billions of androids break in) Androids: KILL THE HUMANS!! Sky: AHHHHH!! Shade: AH, FUCKIN’ HELL! Androids start to bombard the four with weapons. Sky: Oh right, when I played this game, I might’ve gotten the bad ending, whoooops. Pixel: Look what you’ve done, Sky! This entire fucking mess is your fault! If your consoles weren’t fucked in the head we would’ve just went through life like every normal human being, but NO! You and your fuckin’ hocus pocus bullshitty video games has TO RUIN OUR LIVES! ARGHHHHHH, GIREJGRTJ{OJ! (Pixel starts to scream random gibberish as he kills the androids one by one.) Sky: Woah, take it eaaasy man! If Miles hadn’t brought over his LEGO Batman game then we would’ve been at our jobs by now, so BLAME HIM! Miles: Whaa..? I just wanted to bring over my favorite game! I didn’t mean anything- Shade: Uh, hehe, guys? I don’t mean to be that guy or anything but we’re kinda getting slaughtered by a bunch of NPCs, which is sad in my opinion. Pixel: Let’s just play the fucking game. Sky: Or, we could just find a way out of here by going into that portal- (One of the androids are running to the portal desperately to get out of this game.) Sky/Miles/Pixel/Shade: OH SHIT! (The four race to the portal while “Push It To The Limit” plays in the background. They catch up to the android, which appears to be Markus.) Markus: Wait, wait, guys, don’t kill me! I just wanna- (The four start to beat the shit out of him, before Wanda comes back.) Wanda: Hi. Pixel: Whoa, weren’t you supposed to die like a few minutes ago? (Her eyes turn red) Wanda: What have you done to my people? Shade: U-U-Uh, okay, we can work it out, don’t kill us- Sky: Yeah, life is very short, and there’s no time for- (Wanda kicks the four into the portal, which takes them into a whole new blocky realm) Miles: Eh? What’s this? (A bloody unconscious Markus falls on Sky) Sky: Wha- ewwww! Shade: Oh, come oonnnn! Sky: What is it? (Sky gets Markus off of him and sees baby blocks being carried) Sky: NOOOOOO!!!! NOT ROBLOOOOOOXXX!!! (The four scream out of agony as it cuts to Dave laughing like a madman) Dave: Hahaha, this is the best prank I’ve pulled since five years ago! This’ll be veeery entertaini- (A portal opens under Dave) Dave: Wait, what- (Dave falls into the portal screaming. What happened to him? Find out in the next episode!) Trivia * Based on Detroit: Become Human. * This is the first Press Continue episode with a YouTuber cameo. * This is just a filler. Category:Press Continue Category:Press Continue episodes Category:TV show episodes